Expectations
by DixieMame
Summary: 33 of the 100 Challenge. It's impolite to eavesdrop. There are consequences.


_33 of the 100 Challenge. This fandom is full of win. Everything is so easily shippable._

* * *

As the current Master Cyclonis, it is a rule of thumb that I rarely, if ever, admit to my few mistakes.

This one, however, I will never let myself forget.

In hindsight, it had seemed like a brilliant idea. Out of all the opposition I have faced, the Storm Hawks are the most persistent...and annoying. My expedition as 'Lark' had not nearly gained as much information about them as I needed. Further steps were needed.

It took three solid months to develop this newest piece of technology. Small, mobile cameras, that were difficult to detect, but easy to attach onto solid surfaces. A casual fight between the Storm Hawks and my Talons would easily lead to dozens of the cameras placed all over the Condor. I could watch all of heir strategies form from the comfort of my own throne.

It was almost amusing, at first. Their training consisted of childish games and 'crazy faces'. A good part of the time, they looked like they couldn't stand each other. My respect for them dwindled each time I looked at each new video transmit.

I grew so accustomed to my little show that, eventually, my attention would waver from their mission plans to other details of their lives.

I'm only human. I never said I was perfect. Just extremely close.

As is Piper.

Sweet Piper.

I only knew her for less than a day, but I already knew everything about her that I needed to. Or so I thought, before this experiment.

Her brilliant ideas would often go unheard. Her keen insight would be laughed at. Her beauty would be flat out ignored.

Imbeciles. None of them deserved to have her.

Only I did.

My watching sessions soon came to be only about her. I began to memorize her daily schedules. I enjoyed the little surprises out of her routine, such as a small laugh or a sudden smile.

I would stay awake to watch her sleep. I found the Talon who put a camera to the window of her bedroom, and gave him a promotion.

But one night, she didn't go right to bed. She fidgeted in her room, yes, but didn't sleep.

Positively endearing. Almost adorable.

She seemed to make up her mind, and left the room. She walked up to the helm, where the restless Merb was steering, as always.

I never paid much mind to him. He was always either steering, or in a mindless drabble about something or other killing him. I normally tuned him out.

That night, though, she gently touched his arm. He almost jumped a foot in the air before looking at her.

Why we haven't been able to kill him is beyond me.

They engaged themselves in a small conversation. I had to keep the sound low...if one of the guards outside the room had heard what I was listening to, I'd never get the end of it.

Still. The way they were looking at each other...my curiosity, damn it all, was piqued. He had suddenly gotten more nervous than usual. She didn't seem to mind.

It was only then I saw her hand on his chest.

_A friendly gesture_, I told myself rather quickly.

More talking that I couldn't make up, and the longer the talk went, the more nervous he became, all but shaking. She leaned up, whispering something into his ear.

With slight hesitation, I turned up the volume ever so slowly.

_Please._

The tone was so different from her natural voice, I first thought I had pressed the wrong button.

_Please_. _Come with me._

She was begging him! The sound of her pleas almost made me want to retch..such a strong woman, reducing herself to plead! I couldn't stand it.

Unless she did so for me. Which was another matter entirely. Sort of.

She took his hand, leading him along, whether he liked it or not. It still had not completely registered just what she was asking from him.

Denial is a powerful thing.

He never stopped shaking, and kept shooting sharp glances everywhere, as if expecting someone to pop out and catch them at any moment. She rolled her eyes, and yanked him into her room.

She closed the door behind him. Pressed her body into his.

My breath caught.

_Relax._

She nestled her mouth to his neck. He seemed to freeze in place. Finally, he spoke.

_I'm...I'm just not...used...to it. This. All of it. You. Us._

A playful laugh.

_You're so cute._

I clutched my head with my hands, hoping to drown the sound out. Even if it was technically at a low level, I could hear her kisses along his neck as if it was pounding into my brain.

How had I missed this? Surely they couldn't have done anything under my watch. But it wasn't even that fact that enraged me so.

Not even the fact that he had begun to moan under her kisses. He'd be a robot if he didn't.

No, what was causing my internal screams was that _she chose him._

She begged for him, she seduced him, she was the one in charge.

She was the one lightly pulling him to her bed.

Logically, I should have shut it off at this point. But as far as I had been concerned, logic had left for quite some time now.

I just continued to watch, with a morbid fascination. Her kisses, her touches, her expressions.

He didn't deserve any of them. He did not know how to appreciate her. He just laid there like a fool, too lost in his own pleasure.

I would not have allowed that. She deserved just as much love as she was giving.

I just watched and watched and watched the entire disgusting ordeal. The violation of my Piper. My territory.

It finally ended. They looked satisfied. I hated it. They should not have looked like that. They shouldn't have done anything.

She kissed him. His green cheeks turned red. She traced the outline of his cheek with her small finger.

_I love you._

And he had the nerve to reply.

_I love you too._

A lie. He could never love her. Not to my lengths. Not to my strength.

I would never forgive them.

I will never forgive them.

I had the system destroyed. I merely told my worthless peons that the plan had failed. Simple as that.

I did keep a few of the tapes.

For all its pains and aches, for all of its furies and lies, that final video is of some benefit to me.

Should I ever waver in my tactics to the Storm Hawks.

Should I ever consider mercy towards them.

Should I ever stop my hatred of them.

All I need to do is watch that tape again. Then my storm will rise again.

Although it will always be more at myself than them.

**End.**


End file.
